Percy Jackson Truth or Dare
by Fireuser12
Summary: After the Titan War and Before the Giant War a new campers comes into Camp Half-Blood. He is very uncomfortable so Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis, and Isabela (another new camper, Daughter of Athena) invite him to a game of truth or dare.
1. Just a Normal Day

**This story is after the Titan War and before Hera stole Percy**

Percy's POV

Wow could Camp Half-Blood be any better? I've got an amazing girlfriend, Clarisse la Rue. 3

**Lol jk I just wanted to freak you out**

Annabeth Chase, weather is always perfect (unless the gods are angry at us), and with all the activities you can't really get bored. I just woke up and looked at the clock. Today I'm having a picnic at the beach with Annabeth and it's going to be great. Its 12:30 and we won't meet till 4 so I think I'm going to the arena and practice. I put on a pair of pants, a sea green t-shirt, and my shoes. I grab my sword, Riptide and head to the arena. I pass some friends on the way there. I see Connor and Travis run pass me with spear and chasing them. A few seconds later Clarisse comes running after them. I realized that they took her spear Maimer. I silently prayed to the gods for their safety and continued walking. As I passed the campfire I wave to Hestia as she tends to the flames. She smiled and waved back. When I reached the arena, there was only one person there and it was my friend Nico. He has been acting weird around me lately but, I guess that's the fact that he just moved into Camp and he is adjusting.

"Hey Nico" I said "Mind if I join?"

He shakes his head and we start to spar.

"So, how do you like Camp now that you have the Hades cabin and everything?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine but it gets lonely sometimes." He replied.

"You'll get used to it I promised" I said.

Then out of nowhere he disarms me, sweeps me legs, makes me fall then puts a foot on my chest with the tip of his sword at my neck. He stays like this breathing heavily then moves his foot and helps me up.

"Nice moves, want to go again or…"

Then we both jump as we hear a roar. I recognized it as the roar that ruined dodge ball for me forever.


	2. Unbeliveable

**Alex's POV**

I'm really getting sick of running. Seriously how do the Olympic Athletes do it? There is no way steroids aren't involved. But the reason I'm running so hard is because I'm being hunted, by Giant Cannibals. My mom said she has been waiting for something like this for a long time. She said she would hold them off but, I didn't want to leave her. Then the roaring started and she shoved me out the back door with a map, my hidden blades (a bracelet I guess you can call it, that fits under my hoodie sleeve and extracts and retracts a blade), and a backpack filled with clothes, money, and food for the road.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you more" I said.

"Nah ah" She replied.

I smiled then turned around and ran. It's been a month and I'm almost there according to my map. I just have to climb the hill and cross a pine tree. Then something hits me in the back of the head and I fall down flat on my face. I get up cursing and spitting dirt out of my face. I turn my head to see about 10 giants running towards me. I throw off my back pack and brace myself for a fight.

**Percy's POV**

** "**What was that" Nico asked?

"Laestrygonians" I replied.

"Let's go take care of it" He said.

I nodded and we ran outside to Thalia's Pine Tree a looked over the hill. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was this kid that looked 16 had dark brown hair, jeans, a black backpack, and black hoodie lying on the ground like he was pushed, behind him were a big group of giants running at him and when he got up, instead of running towards us to safety, he took off his backpack a threw it to the side. I tried to run forward but it was like there was a brick wall right in front of me. Several others tried to cross the boundary but failed. We have seen this before, when monsters don't want to be disturbed while they attack a new camper. Unfortunately all we can do is watch.

**Alex's POV**

As I unsheathe my blades I hear people behind me, I turn and standing in front of them all is a guy about my age with untidy black hair, sea green shirt, and a sword drawn. I turn back around and see the giants are almost on me. So I kneel down and pray for protection and strength. **Alex is Christian.** I stand back up and charge.

**Percy's POV**

The next 10 minutes I saw were the most unbelievable moments of my life. This kid was dodging blows and stabbing the giant's ankles and knees. He even jumped on one slit it's throat and flipped down on another and stabbed him straight in the eyes. Pretty soon all of them were dead. The kid slid his knives up his sleeves and walked to pick up his backpack when all of a sudden one of the "dead" giants picked up a club a smacked the kid so hard flew and broke through a nearby oak tree. Then the kid raised his arms and his knives shot out of his sleeves and flew the giants face and all of them disintegrated. The kid tried to get up but slumped forward and went still. Then the barrier broke and we all ran forward and some Apollo kids brought a stretcher and carried the kid to the Big House. I told Nico to grab his backpack and I went to retrieve his knives. When I got to them I picked them up and ran to the Big House.


	3. Waking Up

**Alex's POV**

Is it normal to feel like total sh*t when I wake up? Well what's normal in this world? All I remember is doing something really awesome then being knocked out. Painfully. I woke up with bandages all over my head and ribs. I looked around and I was in a room that looked that a hospital ward got put in a bedroom. I looked to my right and saw some apple juice on the table next to me. I reached for it then realized 2 things, 1: I hurts to move once your ribs are broken and 2: You can't grab a glass of apple juice if you don't have an arm.

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" I screamed

Then a couple of people ran into the room. The kid I saw on the hill with black hair, his eyes are sea green, a girl with blonde hair, startling grey eyes and a knife at her belt, and a kid with black hair and some dark clothes with a sword at his side.

"Just calm down everything will be fine" the girl said.

"WHAT THE H*LL HAPPENED TO MY D*MN ARM" I yelled.

"When you flew into the tree the bone in your arm broke in two so we had no choice but to amputate it"

A new kid walked in with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Once I got control over myself I looked at them and asked

"Do you guys have a forge and some good building equipment?"

"Yes" the girl said surprised "We have people in there building you a new arm"

"Tell them to stop, I'll build it myself" I said.

I tried to get up but the emo looking kid pushed me backed down.

"Stop you'll hurt yourself" he said

I growled tried to unsheathe my blades but I looked down and saw that they were gone. Without thinking, forgetting that there were four of them and I had broken ribs, I jumped up kicked the emo kid down, tripped the girl down, headbutted the other blonde, and pinned the green eyed one to the wall..

"Where. Are. They?" I asked the green eyed kid, barely controlling myself.

"Where are what?" he asked fearfully.

"My blades!" I growled "Where are they?"

He pointed at the cupboard to my left. I pushed him down and threw open the cupboard and saw my blades. I sighed with relief as I put them on then realizing I was in so much pain I blacked out.


	4. Interesting

**Annabeth's POV**

Man that little sh*t is tough. 3 broken ribs and he kicked our ass. When he passed out for a second time, Nico, thinking quickly, grabbed him and put him back on the bed. He left the blades on his arms. Smart.

"That escalated quickly" Percy said

"No kidding" said Will

We all looked at the kid. I realized that he looked so peaceful. Well looks can be deceiving.

"What I want to know is how he completely destroyed those Laestrygonians" Nico said "I know it's normal for demigods to win a fight or two without training but, that wasn't normal, 10 Laestrygonians without a scratch."

We all look at him then look at the kid on the bed.

"Ok before that giant hit him and we all know that was low." Nico said.

"It is pretty interesting" Percy agreed "We will just ask him when he wakes up."

"No that's not a good idea" I said "We should wait till he's comfortable and calm."

"Yeah wait till he builds his arm" agreed Will "Speaking of that I've got two possible parent ideas"

"Oh yeah" said Percy "Who?"

"Hephaestus or Ares" Will answered.

"Yeah" I said

Then all of a sudden the kid on the bed gasped and sat up quickly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed.

**Alex's POV**

After I blacked out I had a really weird dream. I was back at my old house and it was on fire. I ran inside.

"MOM!" I tried to yell but nothing came out of my mouth. I looked around and I saw a group of giants outside in the front yard. I ran outside and saw Mom trying to fight off the giants. One of them grabbed her and threw into the house. I went to her and kneeled down. I know she couldn't see or hear me but I cried

"I'm so sorry"

She smiled and then she went still. "No No NO NO" I cried "NOOOOOOOOOO" and then I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

"NNNNNOOOOO!" the kid screamed.

"Whoa whoa calm down" Will said. The kid had tears running down his face.

The kid sat at the edge of the ground and just stared down at the floor silently crying. Annabeth sat next to him and asked in a soothing voice.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't respond for a couple seconds then looked at her and said.

"I just watched my mom die" he sniffed "To protect me"

We all sat there in silence and finally I said.

"I'm so sorry"

He looked at me and surprisingly he smiled.

"It's not your fault don't worry about it" he said. "I'm sorry for attacking you guys. Those blades are the only thing my dad left me."

"Do you know who he is?" Nico asked.

"No but I know he's an asshole" he replied.

Annabeth gasped silently and looked up. I knew what she was thinking; no one insults a god and gets away with it.

"Well enough of the pity party. I'm Alex." the kid said.

"Percy" I said.

"Annabeth" she said.

"Will" he said

"Nico" he said

"Well now that we are acquainted I should go make my arm" Alex said.

"No you need to heal" Will said.

Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously. Will gulped.

"It's fine Will let him go" I said. I turned to Alex "Do you need help finding the forge"

"I'm fine" he replied.

He got up and left. We all looked at each other. Then Nico said.

"I can't wait till Clarisse tries to shove his head down a toilet"

We all laughed.

**Alex's POV**

As I left this big building I looked around and saw a column of smoke a few yards away. I went in the direction of the smoke. On my way people stared at me. It wasn't obvious but I could see them. When I reached the forge there was already people in it. I walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Hello …?" one of them said.

"Alex and where is my arm?" I asked.

"Over here. I'm Jake Mason, Head Councilor of the Hephaestus Cabin." He said.

He led me to a table with a robotic hand on it.

"Thank you. I'll finish it from here." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Positive" I replied.

"Ok" he said.

He left the table and I set to work.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Finally" I said. Building an arm with only one of them is hard. I installed one of my blades and installed a sword that ejects when I need it. I picked it up and walked over to Jake.

"Hey man nice work" he said.

"Thanks" I said "Would I take this to the medics to connect it?

"Yeah" he replied.

I ran outside and to that big building I was asleep in. When I walked in I saw the guy with blonde hair. Will I think? I walked up to him.

"Can you connect this for me?" I asked.

"Sure can" he said.

One hour later I had 2 arms instead of 1. Now to test it.


End file.
